Straw, Tin, and Courage
by I-Am-The-Publisher
Summary: Things are never as they seem and it looks like the little wicked witch of the west, Harmony, is the only one who can see things that are invisable to the brain, heart and eyes. All it will take is some straw, tin and courage.


**Pub: Hi again i'm back with more once upon a time goodness.**

**Harmony: Wait hang on a sec sweetie ain't you still a little ticked about before?**

**Pub: Well yes but I thought better of it.**

**Harmony: Wanna tell our little fans as to why that may be?**

**Pub: Fine! well as most of you know Harmony the character I made is the wicked witch of the west, but now that they announced that they now have a wicked witch of the west in the tv show got me a little tick that I kind of stop writing OUAT fics. But like I stated before I knew the risks and thought better of it, and since they still need to air it I can still give my version of her before they show her.**

**Harmony: In all honesty I really don't care if she is in the show. It just means that there is a diffrent version of me.**

**Pub: Well with that in mind please enjoy this fic.**

* * *

><p>The room was full of straw. Piles and piles of the golden grass filled the room. To any one this room was nothing, but to the little five year old girl with reddish-brown hair the room was an adventure. She came down here to gather some for her father but instead she found herself jumping into the straw making a mess.<p>

"Harmony, please stop you're making a mess" a young teen boy shouted at her trying to gather some straw as well.

"Oh come on Henry have a little bit of fun" little Harmony said tackling Henry.

Henry lost his balance and fell into a pile of straw. He could hear Harmony give out her little cackle, he always wonder where she learnt that, was it from his grandfather? It would make sense since she was his daughter.

Henry sat up and he could feel the straw itch against his skin. As Harmony came into his vision he gave her an unimpressed look. The look made Harmony's cackle louder.

"You look like a scarecrow" she said.

"That's not a nice thing to say" Henry said "I'm not as dumb as a scarecrow"

Harmony smiled at him "I never said you where dumb. Nor are scarecrows dumb, scarecrows are very intelligent they sit there and observe the world around them, they know the world's biggest secrets, but because no one will talk to them they don't share what they know."

After she was finished she collected some straw in her basket and left a dumbfounded Henry sitting in a pile of straw.

* * *

><p>The sounds of metal hitting metal filled the room. Inside the room stood a man with brown hair and a shabby beard cladded in armour. The man lifted his sword ready to strike it at the metal dummy. The clashing sound drew the attention of a little 5 year old green girl with reddish-brown hair and hazelbrown eyes.

"Bae!" she called as she rushed to him. The voice startled Bae and he turned with his sword raised high, but soon pulled it down as he saw his sister rush to him with tears in her hazel/brown eyes. "Harmony!" he called to her throwing his sword down and brought Harmony into a hug. He could feel her shoulder move up and down as she sniffed and cried on his shoulder.

"Harmony, what's wrong, what happened?" He asked stroking her hair. He didn't really need to ask, he already knew why. She wasn't green for no reason.

"Why- why are kids so mean" she manage to choke out. Bae sighed he knew exactly how she felt and had once asked himself that too. "You're right Harm" Bae said as he continued to sooth her "kids are mean, but the only reason why they are, is because they don't know something great when they see it."

After a few more moments Harmony stopped shaking and looked up at Bae. "You're like a tin man" she said after she calmed down. Bae smiled at her "but Harmony a tin man isn't really alive. How can I not have a heart?"

"I never said you didn't have a heart, and a man made of tin does have a heart. Every time a tin man goes to battle they don't fight for victory, they fight to protect. Every time a tin man preforms they don't do it for fame they do it to please. Every time they cut wood they don't do it because they have to the do it because they want to serve, and they protect, please and serve because they care." Harmony said as she fell asleep in Bae's arms.

Bae took Harmony to her room, while he was lost in thought.

* * *

><p>A door creaked open slowly to reveal a man with dirty brown hair and sickly gold skin sitting at a spinning wheel. As the man spun he watches the wheel trying to forget the fact that he was nothing but a coward.<p>

While he was spinning he heard the soft sounds of a child's footsteps. He stopped the wheel and turned to see his daughter walking towards him with a grin on her face. As she reached him she climbed onto his lap and gave him a hug.

The hug alone made him realise that everything was ok. "Papa?" the 5 year old with hazel/brown eyes and reddish-brown hair ask. "Yes Harmony" he said. "If you became an animal what would you be?" Harmony blurted out. The man was a bit taken back about how random the question was.

"Well people have called me a crocodile instead of Rumpelstiltskin" he said as the memories of that pirate flashed through his mind. Harmony frowned at the answer. "I don't think you'd be a crocodile papa." she said "I think you'd be a lion."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed at her answer. "Harm how can I be a lion I'm not as brave as one" he said. A hand slapped him on the shoulder.

"No papa stop" Harmony said "Don't say things like that you're not a coward, no you're not at all. You are just like a lion, lions turn away from battle but not because they're afraid, lions run away from defeat but not because they are afraid and lions don't send lionesses out to hunt because they are afraid. No they do because they are wise."

Rumple didn't know how to react to that. All he did was sit there with his mouth hung open. Harmony smile up at him then gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off to the library. Rumple then lifted his hand to his cheek closed his eyes and muttered "thank you Harmony."

* * *

><p><strong>Pub: Yeah I did it I made you Aww didn't I?<strong>

**Harmony: Actully sweetie I made them Aww not you.**

**Pub: No need to get smart.**

**Harmony: To bad you can't.**

**Pub: ugh! when will the insults stop. Please review and add to fave or follow. **


End file.
